garfieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Aloysius Pig
Aloysius Pig '''(voiced by Kevin Meaney) is Orson's pushy cousin in Garfield and Friends. He took charge in 3 episodes of the seventh season. Personality Aloysius bean-counts and nitpicks every scene, looking for anything that might be the least bit objectionable or cutting out anything that would be slightly considered over the show's budget, to the annoyance of the rest of the cast. His catchphrase is "That's not right!" As a result, everybody on the farm plots to get rid of him. Appearances Season 7 * Temp Trouble * The Discount of Monte Cristo * Kiddie Korner Trivia *His voice actor, Kevin Meaney, shares the same catchphrase as him. *In each episode he appears in, the gang gets revenge on Aloysius by doing something to him. ** In Temp Trouble, they called his mom on the phone to pick him up and tell him to clean his room. ** In The Discount of Monte Cristo, the gang tells a story where he is on a deserted island and he is left stranded there because everyone was fired. ** In Kiddie Korner, Aloysius is asked to sing a nursery rhyme about himself. All is fine until he realizes the gang will throw pies at him, so he runs from the studio. Gallery Aloysius with his mom.png|Aloysius' mother, Mrs. Pig Aloysius happy.png|Aloysius on an island in "The Discount of Monte Cristo". Temp Trouble Title Card.png|The title card for Aloysius' first episode. The Discount of Monte Cristo had medieval text with a feather pen as the title card, and Kiddie Korner had a generic looking one. Alomompoint.jpg|Aloysius' mom, Mrs. Pig. Aloysius angred.png|Aloysius getting angry in "Kiddie Korner". Aloysius shocked again.png|Aloysius saying "I don't care!". Notice his ears are shown. Aloysius hat slam.png|Aloysius without his hat. There's also an error here: When he put the hat on Orson's stomach, the brown lace on it is missing. Aloysiusplaysdartboard.png|Aloysius standing on his desk playing darts. Aloysius being carried away.png|Aloysius being taken home at the very end of "Temp Trouble". Aloysius' card.png|Aloysius' card from "Kiddie Korner". Aloysius yelling.png|Aloysius yelling at Booker and Sheldon to take down the set, from "Kiddie Korner". Another off model Alochan.png|Aloysius tells Orson that U.S. Acres isn't Masterpiece Theater. Aloysius dart bord.png|Aloysius' dart board at the end of "Kiddie Korner". Note that a few seconds later, he hits "Cancel Everything" before Roy knocks on his door. AloysiusandaGoat.png|Aloysius' pet goat. THATS EVEN RUDER!.png|Aloysius' reaction to Old Mother Hubbard's death scene. Aloysius fart pose.png|Aloysius' pose right before farting in "The Discount of Monte Cristo". Who is he.png|Aloysius wondering what kind of person Orson is. Ignore the Japanese subtitle and Animax logo, this is for another page I'll make on the wiki. DA DUM!.png|The first instance of '''DA DUM! The Network in U.S. Acres. This show takes an army of animators.png|Aloysius showing a drawing of smiley faces, aka "the animators of the show". Aloysius Yokankoto.jpg|"Ship? Ha ha! Too expensive!" Aloyius Masterpiece theater close up.jpg|Aloysius saying "Masterpiece Theater" close up. Aloysius down the stairs.jpg|Aloysius running away from Roy, Lanolin, and Wade. Aloysius with teeth.png|Aloysius showing his teeth. Aloysius breaks the fourth wall.png|"Hiring an orchestra, why?" Aloysius whispering.png|Aloysius telling Orson that he fired the prison maid. Aloysius stands tall.png|The tallest Aloysius can be. Aloysius finally smiles.png|Aloysius smiling at his desk. Aloysius looking at the viewers.jpg|Aloysius staring at the audience-unintentionally. Aloysius mom has teeth.jpg|Aloysius's mom gritting her teeth. Aloysius ah gomen.jpg|Aloysius warning Roy about pre-emption. Aloysius loves a book.jpg|Aloysius holding a book. Aloysius doing Koko Ro Ro.jpg|A cameo guest star, good, good! Aloysius dechou pose.png|"Go away! I'm programming the fall schedule..." Aloysius' canoe.png|Aloysius Pig in his canoe. Aloysius pointing at his hand.jpg|Aloysius telling Orson that dogs can't be killed on cartoons. Aloysius scared of Orson.png|Aloysius scared of Orson. Aloysius holding a book.jpg|Aloysius Pig holding a book. Aloysius scared pee-pee dance.png|Another frightend Aloysius Aloysius as we first see him.png|How we first see Aloysius Aloysius looking at his hands.jpg|Aloysius with dead Odie and Orson. Aloysius stare at pad.png|Aloysius writing on his notepad. Aloysius walking without a hat.png|Aloysius holding his hat IMG_1149.PNG|Wade looking at Aloysius. Aloysius' hat in another position.jpg|Aloysius in a weird pose Category:Animals Category:Antagonists Category:Garfield and Friends Category:U.S. Acres Category:Garfield and Friends Characters